Opals Are Precious Pearls
by TearShield Alchemist
Summary: Kisa's mother dies. An angsty look at what follows. Story idea based off of a poem I wrote


**A/n: Okay, this story's title may not make sense, but it will. This is Kisa's POV by the way, so Go the Tiger!

* * *

**_**Kisa's POV**_

I walked along the hallway, coughing sounds could be heard from mother's room again.  
I was scared, so I hurried my pace. As I arrived at the door, fingers trembling, Hatori opened it.

"Kisa! You surprised me. Do you want to see your mother?" Hatori asked, trying to be calm.I couldn't nod. The last time I saw mother it scarred me for life. All of those tubes and machines hanging out of her. Her life in the hands of mechanical things, it scared me so much.

I shook my head. A single question escaped my lips.  
"Will she be okay?" Tears were streaming down my face, and Hatori placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You want the truth?" He grunted, the subject clearly angere him.  
I nodded and Hatori went over and seat and sat down.  
He motioned his fingers in a "come here" signal. I moved over to him.

He pulled me into his lap, his head on top of mine. Hugging me; holding me as closely as he could, and then he spoke, in soft words, and gentle tones.

"She probably won't see next month Kisa. Say goodbye soon, then make her every last day the best you poosibly can." With the last word, he released me from his grip, stood up and walked to the door leading to out side, probably to smoke. His words finally hit.

"Mother can't die!" is sobbed. It hurt, but it was reality. I walked back to mother's door, and went in.

* * *

_I was crying; dying,_

_When you showed me light._

_Then you left me,_

_All alone._

_I gave up the fight._

_You told me words,_

_before you died._

_Good souls don't,_

_really die._

_With those words, I cried.

* * *

_

Mother was awake. She looked at me. 

"Kisa? Honey?" she said sweetly.

"Yes mother, it is me," my words were soaked in tears.

"Sweety, Hatori told you didn't he? He told you I am going to die," It was amazing how she knew everything

"Yes!" is began to cry again, resting my head on the bed.

Mother stroaked my hair. It was soft, for she was depleting, slowly, but lovely, nonetheless.

"Sweety, before I die, I want to give you this," I looked up and mother was pointing to a box on her desk on the other side of the room. She wanted me to get it for her.

I walked slowly over and saw it was a jewellery box. I picked it up carefully and brought it to mother.

"This is my necklace that I want you to have. I ws going to give it to you for your sixteenth, but I won't last that long, and you are ready to have it," she opened the box to show a lovely opal necklace. Opal, my middle name sounds like opal. Ophelia... Opal... Sound the same, right?

Opals, my favourite stone too.

I hugged mother and put it on. The cool gems touched my bare skin, so a shiver fell down my spine. Mother then became rigid.

"Today was my last, I love you Kisa. Have a good life, never forget me, for I'll always be with you and never leave your side" mother smiled as her eyes closed. One of the machines went beep. I was scared. I had to find Hatori.

* * *

_You can't be dead,  
You must live!  
To be alive for me.  
You eyes are blank,  
Your feelings gone,  
You are still you to me!  
Please don't go,  
Don't leave me here!  
Let me come too, okay?  
You smiles still there,  
You are going cold,  
You are too far away... _

* * *

Hatori ran into the room, leaving me outside the door. While I was in there, Shigure, Kyo, Yuki, Haru, Rin, Tohru, Momiji and Hiro had come over to wish mother to get better. I was sobbing into Tohru's lap, her hand stroaking my hair as mother had done only minutes ago.

"Kisa, come here" it was Hatori's voice. I looked up, my eyes throbbing from all of my tears.

Hatori saw this and came to me. He placed a hand on my back. I looked at him hopefully. He shook his head.

My whole world had crumbled because I recieved a pearl necklace!

Hatori had left the door open, so I dared to stare inside. My mother was covered with a sheet. Not moving or anything.

I didn't cry... I couldn't anymore.

I was so scared of death, that I thought it was bad. But all the pain my mother was in here, it might have been lifted as she left for another world.

* * *

_You said you'd love me forever, __  
That was a lie.  
All my hopes of us for the future...  
Please... Never die

* * *

_

The funeral was heart wrenching. I sang a slow song, one of my mothers favourites, and said a small prayer for her. Hatori had his hand on my shoulder the whole time. I wonder where I am going now? 

My father left my mother when I was born, because I was a jyuunishi. Mother loved me, for I was a jyuunishi and very nice daughter.

Hatori appraoched me. I looked away. He bent down to my height.

"Kisa," he said softly. "In your mother's will, she wants me to look after you at the main house. If you want to, that is. I wouldn't make you do something you didn't want to" he was so kind towards me.

"I want to Hatori. Mother wanted me to, so I will!" I hugged Hatori. He was like my big brother, or father substitute.

"I am becoming your guardian, so you are, more-or-less, going to be like my daughter" Hatoir said sheepishly. I smiled. He was like the father-figure I'd never had as a child...

-

**_Hatori's POV_**

Kisa came home with me that night, after her mother's funeral. She fell asleep right away, exhausted from crying so much.

It was sad. I tucked her itno a bed I had prepared for her. Tomorrow we would be moving all of her stuff in that room from her mother's house.

I kissed the little tiger on the head. She was like my daughter to me. The child I never, and probably could never, have.

She stirred softly from my close body heat. Then these small words escaped her tightly pursed lips.

"Thank you, daddy"

I was shocked. But it was cute... My little tiger...

I looked at the necklace around her neck. Opal. Like her middle name. The name I chose for her... Kisa Ophelia Sohma...

My little girl...

* * *

**A/n: This is not a KisaxHatori. More like a fatherxdaughter story. Kisa's mother died from acute cancer of the somewhere. I don't know if Ophelia actually means opal, but I thought it sounded good to use. Opals Are Precious Pearls is a poem I wrote. It is about a woman dying, leaving her daughter a necklace of opals, and the girl treasuring them, like they were pearls. I wanted to use it, but decided not to. Kisa's middle name is mine. I used it, no one else! This is my first try at a really angsty Kisa... so don't hurt me!  
Kawatta-chan/TSA**


End file.
